manipulation
by shikastemari
Summary: Sarada had to convince Boruto to go on a double date with his sister Himawari and Inojin. Boruto x Sarada, Inojin x Himawari.


pairing: boruto uzumaki x sarada uchiha; himawari uzumaki x inojin yamanaka

when it happens: himawari is almost 18 here

warnings: little dirty, sorry

* * *

"She is my _sister_!" Boruto frowned. Sarada's face was on the crook of his neck, her nails scratching his back. He tried to remain his breath even but it was so hard. It was just unbelievable the power she had over him.

"And Inojin is your friend! They started dating 3 months ago, Boruto, and you completely cut them off," Sarada whispered against his skin.

"Still, she is my sister! I don't want to double date them," he said, a little bit frustrated. If it was a normal morning on bed, Boruto would be all over her, but that moment, he couldn't stop thinking about his little sister and her boyfriend and it was a little turn off.

"Boruto, imagine if I had a sister and, I don't know, Mitsuki or Shikadai started to date her. Wouldn't you tell me it was ridiculous if I destroyed my relationship with them because of it?" she tried again, trying another perspective. His hands wander under her light shirt, as almost instinctively, careful to keep away from her bra at first. He was still trying to keep this conversation going, and a wrong move could make him give up, letting her win this discussion.

"Uhmm..." he looked to the ceiling as he stroke her stomach with his rough palms. Her skin felt like velvet against his. "No, it wouldn't be necessary in this scenario."

"What? Why?" Sarada pulled away, staring at him in confusion.

"If your dad had another daughter, man... He would kill anyone before the thought of touching her crossed someone's mind," he hesitated for a moment before his hands wander carefully to her bra. The discussion wasn't over yet, and he was wondering if he could do her and the conversation at the same time.

"My dad haven't killed you," she laughed, as she stripped herself of her loose shirt very slowly. Boruto's eyes met with her peachy skin and he was already riled up more than anything else.

"It's because I asked him to be his student, he can legally make me suffer and say it is for my own good," Boruto tried to say as Sarada threw her bra somewhere in the room. For a moment, Boruto forgot he was in the middle of an important conversation. This time, he was taking in every aspect of her, from the beauty scar next to her navel, to the tautness of her stomach, to the swell of her breasts, right up to her protruding clavicles and sharp shoulders.

Boruto has never seen something as beautiful as her.

"She is turning 18 this month, will you not talk to her?" she asked, taking him away from his rambling. She knew all his weak spots, both mentally and physically, as she put this knowledge to a good use as she leaned in to give him lovebites on his neck and collarbone.

"Do you remember what you gave me for my 18 birthday?" he raised his brows, trying not to remember a Sarada wearing a black lace lingerie. Even after years now, just the thought of it could make his body shiver.

"Shannaroo, I loved that lingerie! Thinking well, my dad would probably kill you if he knew what I gave you for your birthday," she sat on his stomach, caressing his chest with her nails. "We are doing it."

"I can do you," Boruto said, pulling her closer to his mouth. "I am not going on a date with them."

"Boruto," Sarada pulled him back into a soft, gentle kiss that slowly turned into something fiery. She grinded into him, slowly, as a moan escape his lips. "We are doing both."

"You are not using sex to manipulate me, Sarada," he said, closing his eyes when he felt her hands going to the hem of his boxers.

* * *

"I can't believe you used sex to manipulate me, Sarada," her hand was intertwined on his, waiting for Himawari and Inojin to arrive, standing outside of a barbecue shop.

"Stop it, you didn't seem to despise the idea when I asked you this morning," she teased, hugging him tightly, her head pressing his chest. It was really fun how he manage to get taller than her. It remembered her of the Lord Seventh and Aunt Hinata, the huge weight difference between them always showing.

"It was hard to say no when you had your mouth aro-"

"Nii-chan!"

Even if she didn't have her ear pressed on his chest, Sarada would know the exactly moment his heart skipped a beat hearing his sister's voice. Boruto could try to hide as much as he could, but he would walk through Hell if that made Himawari happy.

Sarada took a step back, hearing the sigh of her boyfriend in the process.

"Hima-chan! Inojin!" She walked towards them and hugged them both. Boruto stayed still, watching the scene with a heavy heart. He did want to hug Himawari, but he was too stubborn for that.

Both couples entered the barbecue shop Sarada had picked. The table they chose was next to a window and Boruto rapidly sat next to it. The cold breeze of the night helping him to calm his nerves down.

Himawari was clearly sad her older brother didn't pay attention to her. She missed him deeply, and wanted so bad to break this huge wall that existed between them.

"So Hima," Sarada broke the awkward silence on the table. "What about the missions? I heard you got an rank-A for the first time."

Boruto turned his head, surprised. Did she participate on her first mission ranked A? How come Sarada knew about it and he didn't?

"Yeah, we had to track down two kidnapers, it was very intense but everything ended up well and the mission was a success," she said, proudly.

Boruto was insanely proud of her too, but he didn't know how to say it, or even if he was allowed to tell her that after shutting her down for so long. A quick glance over Inojin made his heart heavier. Inojin stared at Himawari like she was the only one in the room. Boruto had witnessed a couple in love before, but he never saw the sparkle he was currently noticing in Inojin's blue eyes as he watched his little sister. Boruto couldn't help but wonder if he had the same expression when he looked at the black haired girl next to him.

"What about your jutsus?" He forced himself to speak, earning a grin in response from Sarada. "Have you been practicing?"

"Oh yeah," Himawari answered, a little bit more excited than usual. "I have learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and how to use my Byakugan at the same time."

"You did WHAT?" Boruto's voice cracked at the end, looking at his sister in awe. It was only three months, she didn't even manage to make a good clone, whatever a shadow one who could use her kekkei genkai.

"She is amazing, you would love to see her battling, Boruto," Inojin talked for the first time. "Although she is a little impulsive yet, it kind reminds me of you."

Boruto swallowed hard as Himawari and Sarada giggled. He could feel the tension between them all slipping away and he had to admit it was a good thing.

"Hima, don't be reckless like your brother, please," Sarada said. "He is still a pain in the ass every time we go for a mission."

"Well, you don't know if something is going to work unless you tried," Himawari said, winking at Boruto. A small smile played on his lips.

"That's my sister," Boruto said, a fist punching the air. Himawari smiled the biggest he had ever seen.

The whole night went on without any incidents. They talked about everything, and Himawari made it somehow a way to catch up on the last months. She got shocked when he found out Boruto managed to do almost three hundred shadow clones, as she was still struggling with five, but he knew her byakugan demanded a lot of chakra, so the fact itself that she could do five was brilliant enough.

During the evening, Boruto did notice the way Inojin treated Himawari. If she wasn't his sister, he would make sure Inojin had drawn her and give her life. He was so loving and caring, always paying attention with her and melting every time her attention was locked on him.

"Well, tonight is on me," Sarada finally said. "Hima, would you accompany me while I pay?"

Hima just nodded and left the table, following Sarada and leaving the two boys sitting there.

"Boruto..." Inojin sighed.

"Just... Don't break her heart, Inojin," Boruto said, still looking where his girls had just left. "Please."

"It is easier she will break mine," he got up and stood a hand to help Boruto to do the same. They walked towards the door, until Boruto put his arm in front of Inojin.

"One more thing," his tone was lower and more threatning than usual. "If something about my sister in bed comes to my ear, I will make sure I will kill you myself."

Inojin face was painted in red, rushing his steps to find Himawari next Sarada, waiting for both of them on the door.

"This was fun, we should do it again," Himawari said, excitedly, before Boruto pulled her to tight hug. She happily crossed his waist with her arms, holding as tight as she could. She pulled back a little. "Are you going home? We could walk together."

Boruto saw Sarada opening her mouth to tell him it was okay if he wanted to go with her, but he was faster.

"Sorry Hima, I need to help Sarada with something tonight, but I am sure Inojin will walk you there, right?" Boruto glanced over the white boy behind her, who was whitter than usual. He just nodded.

One of the reasons Sarada managed to make him to come to this double date was the fact that she swore she would buy another black lacy underwear, just like she used on his birthday years ago. During the dinner, he saw a black strap falling from her shoulder. He didn't intend to go anywhere tonight until he could see that masterpiece.

Sarada undestood what he had done. Her right arm wrapped around his waist as he hugged her with his left arm, mouthing a couple of goodbyes, they turned and followed their path.

* * *

"You know I am sitting on you here on this couch and you didn't do, well, _nothing_?" Sarada told Boruto, getting impatient.

Boruto was anxious to take all her clothes to see her lingerie, but he couldn't stop thinking about something he had realized as they walked home.

"I told Inojin if one day, something about my sister in bed reached my ears I would kill him," Boruto said, simply, not like he had just threatened someone.

"You did what?" Sarada got so shocked her glasses even fell down her face.

"He blushed, Sarada. What does it mean? Does it mean they have already done it?" Boruto asked in pure horror as Sarada held a laughter that was forming in the back of her throat.

"Boruto, do you know the trick in bed you always like to use?" Sarada questioned in return, leaning in to place a kiss on his clenched jaw.

"The Kage Bunshin one? Do you want me to-WOAH NO WAY," Boruto yelled as realization of what his girlfriend was telling him.

" _And_ she can use the byakugan, friend, as he can read her mind," Sarada continued, teasingly.

"I think I will throw up," he pushed her to his side, standing up from the couch. "Actually, I think I am going to kill Inojin right now."

He walked towards the door, but stopped when he heard a zipper noise. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes met a half naked Sarada, wearing just the black underwear. Boruto could swear this one was better - and even more transparent - than she used before.

His mouth suddenly ran dry.

"Priorities, right?" she sat on the couch, giving him a good vision of her ass.

He turned back to the door, but as soon as he took a step forward, he shook his head and went straight for the couch.

"You have to stop to use sex to manipulate me," Boruto said once he reached her. "It is not healthy for us."

"It is if it keeps you from murdering one of our friends," she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to the couch, laying on the top of her, one of his hand pressed next to her so he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

"I will tell my father that the future next Hokage is using sex as a weapon," he joked, his free hand travelling her whole body.

"I don't think he will be against it," she placed a wet kiss on his collarbone.

"Are you seriously suggesting you would manipulate my old man with sex?"

Sarada gasped at his response, pulling him away. Boruto, unbalanced, fell of the couch. "How can you be so- of course not, you idiot! I am saying I don't think he would reprove me manipulating _you_ since it is one of the few things that can control _you_."

"Good," he said, crawling back to the sofa, sitting and then pulling Sarada to sit on his lap. "I can surely beat the crap out of Inojin, not sure about my dad though," he kissed the middle of her chest, taking in her amazing smell.

"You're annoying, shut up!" Her head tilted back, as Boruto's kisses went from her bra to her neck. Her heart fluttered at the feeling of his mouth dropping slow, affectionate kisses on her crook. Sarada's hand tightned in his golden locks in a silent, appreciative gesture, and he lifted his head in response, nudging his nose with hers.

"Gladly," he couldn't help but to lean in and kiss her sweetly, moving both arms to wrap around her middle to pull her body closer to his.

* * *

 _A few houses away..._

"My brother told you WHAT?" Himawari said, in a screaming-whisper.

"Your mother is sleeping _and_ she has the byakugan, keep your tone low!" Inojin pressed his palm against Himawari's mouth, until she calmed herself.

"What did you answer him?" she hissed at her boyfriend, looking up to Inojin. Both of them were laying on her tiny bed, all of their limbs intertwined, her head resting on his chest.

"I didn't, what was supposed to tell him?" Inojin frowned. " _Sorry Boruto, but I am not the pervert on my relationship?_ I told you to behave in front of them, Himawari!"

"But I _did_ ," she pouted, tracing his abdominal muscles with her soft fingers.

"Yeah? And try to give me a handjob under the table was your way of telling me you were _behaving_?" Inojin breathed out, feeling helpless. That tiny girl in his arms could drive him crazy as no one else could, in every sense of the word possible. "Do you have any idea of how hard was for me to control myself in front of your brother who threatened me?"

"Well, yes. Do you want to know what I was going to do if I did not behave?" Her hand trailed down his stomach to the hem of his pants.

"Your sister-in-law has a freaking sharingan, Himawari! She could have seen it," Inojin grabbed her hand before she could do whatever she was planning.

"But Sarada-chan didn't," she let herself go from his grip, now cupping his cheeks with both hands. Himawari didn't say a thing, she didn't need too. She was a open book, and Inojin was fully aware of it.

"I love you, you tiny woman, but we are not doing it."

"Fine," she gave up, turning her back to him. He shook his head as he chuckled. Inojin pulled her small body against his, pressing hard as he tugged his right hand on her shorts, grabbing her ass in the process.

Smiling, she turned to him, and her face found the crook of his neck, placing little kisses there. "I swear one day you will be the death of me," he told her, concentrating to not fall under her temptation.

"Well, I will make sure it will be worth it," she stated. Her lips dragged themselves across his face, giving him slow, lazy kisses, a half smile tugging at her lips when he let out a content sigh and stroked up her side affectionately. His hand then moved to cup her cheek, thumb stroking her skin fondly. Her eyes fell shut as he pressed soft kiss to her forehead, his nose nuzzling the crown of her hair, and then falling asleep in that position.


End file.
